


Confrontation

by nickiluna



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickiluna/pseuds/nickiluna
Summary: After Ian and Mickey get engaged, Terry finds out quickly ...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and since my mother tongue is not English, the story was checked for errors by a very nice lady.
> 
> After Ian and Mickey got engaged, Terry finds out quickly and confronts her with it .....
> 
> I hope you like it, comments are always welcome

It really happened.

Ian really proposed to Mickey again, after the town hall disaster and Mickey said YES. At night, they quietly sneaked back into the house so they wouldn't wake anyone, as it was well after midnight and they really didn't want to meet anyone.

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast with pancakes and waffles made by Lip. As soon as everyone was seated, Debbie said what was on everyone's mind.

"So Ian, since Mickey is here, I'm assuming you both are getting married?"

Ian looks briefly at Mickey on his right and sees that he is smiling affectionately at him.

"Yes, Debbie, we're getting married." replies Ian, grinning overhead.

She jumped up and hugged her brother and Mickey. She then expressed that she was happy for them.

As soon as Debbie calmed down, the other Gallaghers congratulated the newly engaged couple as well.

About 10 minutes later, while the Gallaghers and Mickey are talking and discussing who can take care of Franny today, since Debbie has a double shift, an angry scream can be heard from outside.

"MICKEY" shouts Terry. Everyone looked up and frowned.

"Is that Terry?" asked Lip.

"You're not going to marry the disgusting cocksucker, can you hear me?" Terry shouted even louder from outside.

Mickey had awakened from his stiffness and quickly went into a hiding place in the living room where he had hidden his gun.

"Liam, take Franny and go upstairs and don't come down until someone comes to get you, ok?" He instructed the youngest Gallagher sibling.

Liam does as he was told and grabbed Franny and ran up the stairs. Not a second later, the front door is broken open and reveals a very angry Terry Milkovic.

"Mickey, you will not marry this disgusting cocksucker!" Terry repeated his words from earlier and spat in his son's face and Mickey was flooded with his memories. Mickey was fed up with his father. 

Anything else?" asked Mickey, holding his gun in his father's face.

It is very quiet. Lip, Debbie and Carl have huddled in a corner in the living room and are excited to see what will happen. Ian stood behind Mickey and tried to convince him to take the gun down.

"No Ian, the bitch doesn't deserve anything else."

The redhead tried again but Mickey didn't give up. Ian knows that Mickey needs to do this his own way after everything his father has done to him, so he leaves him alone and joins his siblings.

"Anything else?" Mickey asked again since Terry hadn't answered yet.

Terry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything Mickey spoke again.

“Will you beat me to a pulp again? Will you kill me then or will you then let a whore rape me again and make Ian watch it? Do you want to rape me just like you raped Mandy? "

Mickey heard sharp breaths from the group in the corner and closed his eyes. So far, only Ian and Lip knew what happened.

"If it makes you feel right again!" Terry spat out.

Mickey lets out an incredulous laugh. "I'm not into pussies; I never have and never will be."

"Well there is only one thing left to do," Terry said, aiming his gun at Ian.

When Mickey saw what his father was going to do, he reacted in seconds and held his own gun to his father's temple.

“Don't you dare even look at Ian, you miserable bastard. You know that I'll be able to pull the trigger, should you touch a single hair on Ian.” Mickey said and his voice was so soft and scary that even Terry's face fell.

Carl wanted to intervene now, he was a police officer after all, but Ian held him back. "Not yet, he's not finished yet," he whispered to Carl.

There was a few seconds of silence. "You have to really love cocks,” Terry spat to Mickey who was still holding the gun to his temple. He tried to walk towards the door but Mickey came closer to his father and put a finger on the trigger. Terry knew if he moved now, he would be dead.

"I definitely love one," said Mickey. He then turned to Carl.

"Carl, you do me the honor and arrest my father for threats, child abuse and I want to file a complaint against him for rape. As soon as I see Mandy, she will do one too."

"What the hell ...?" Terry mumbled and tried to get to the door, but Mickey pressed his gun tighter to his father's temple and Terry remembered that his son could pull the trigger should he take even one step.

"Oh, since you are such a disgusting asshole and you would certainly try anything to hurt me or Ian and never let us be happy, I will testify against all of your crimes in court. So you'll be out of the picture for at least a few years and I can finally be happy.”

Carl arrested Terry who resisted quite a bit, but together they managed to get him to the police station.

Weeks have passed since that day. Ian and Mickey are sitting in the living room and cuddling on the couch.

"How are you?" Ian asked gently.

"Better knowing that Terry can´t harm us anymore.”

"I'm proud of you," Ian whispered affectionately and kissed his fiancé on the forehead.

1 month later

Ian and Mickey are finally married. Terry was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole for various crimes that were not yet known. Life could only get better. Mickey allowed himself to participate in therapy to process everything better and is now much more relaxed in public because he no longer has to worry that Terry is lurking around the next corner.

It is 6 a.m. when Mickey starts vomiting. He ran into the bathroom and reached the toilet, just in time. Ian walked tiredly behind him and ran a reassuring hand over his back.

"Mick, we're going to the doctor today, that's the fourth time this week," said Ian.

Mickey gives in and agrees.

5 hours later, they come home and still can't believe what the doctor told them.

Ian goes into the kitchen, ignoring his siblings who were gathered there, and grabs a beer. Mickey reached into the fridge and wanted to grab a beer when Ian stopped him.

"No Mick, you definitely can't drink beer."

Lip, Debbie, Carl and Liam look at each other and wonder what happened.

"Come on Ian just one last before I can´t have any more for 9 months." the black-haired man begged.

"Why is Mick unable to drink beer for 9 months?" Liam asked confused.

Only then did the two of them notice that they are not alone in the kitchen.

"Because Mickey is fucking pregnant," Ian replied, grinning.

He is happy. He has the one he loves by his side, he has a child on the way and his bipolar disorder is well-treated. For the first time in his life, Ian knows that life is finally getting better.


End file.
